List of philosophies
Philosophies: particular schools of thought, styles of philosophy, or descriptions of philosophical ideas attributed to a particular group or culture - Those of interest to psychologists are listed here in alphabetical order. A Ableism - Absolutism - Absurdism - Acquiescence - Activism - Actual Idealism - Actualism - Advaita Vedanta - Aesthetics - African philosophy - Agnosticism - Agnotology - Altruism - Amor fati - American philosophy - Anti-imperialism - Anti-psychiatry - Antinatalism - Anti-intellectualism - Anti-realism - Antireductionism - Analytic philosophy - Anarchism - Ancient philosophy - Animism - Anthropocentrism - Anomalous monism - Applied ethics - Aristotelianism - Asceticism - Atavism - Atheism - Authoritarianism - Autodidacticism - Averroism - Avicennism - Axiology B Ba'athism Bahá'í teachings - Baul philosophy - Biblical literalism - Bioconservatism - Bioethics - Biolibertarianism - Biosophy - Buddhist philosophy - Business ethics C Capitalism - Cartesianism - Catechism - Categorical imperative - Centrism - Chaos theory - Charvaka - Chauvinism - Chinese naturalism - Chinese philosophy - Chivalry-Now - Christian ecology - Christian existentialism - Christian humanism - Christian philosophy - Christian theology - Christology - Classical liberalism - Collectivism - Cogito ergo sum - Conservatism Cognitive biases - Cognitivism - Compatibilism and incompatibilism - Computer ethics - Confirmation holism - Conformism - Confucianism - Consequentialism - Constructivist epistemology - Continental philosophy - Continuationism - Cultural hegemony - Critical rationalism - Cultural relativism - Cynicism - Czech philosophy D Danish philosophy - Daoism - Darwinism - Deconstruction - Deductive reasoning - Deism - Defeatism - Democratic transhumanism - Denialism - Deontology - Determinism - Dialectic - Dialectical materialism - Didacticism - Digital philosophy - Discordianism - Dogma - Dualism - Dvaita E Ecocentrism - Ecumenism - Egalitarianism - Eliminative materialism - Emotionalism - Empiricism - Environmentalism - Epiphenomenalism - Epistemological nihilism - Epistemology - Eschatology - Ethical Egoism - Ethics - Eudaimonism - Evangelism - Existentialism - Externalism - Extremism F Fallacy - Fanaticism - Fatalism Feminism - Filial piety - Flower Sermon - Foundationalism - Foundationalism (international relations) - Freemasonry - Free will - Fundamentalism G German idealism - German philosophy - Globalism - Gnosticism - Gothicismus - Greek philosophy H Hegelian synthesis - Hegelianism - Hedonism - Hermeneutics - Hermeticism - Heterophenomenology - Hindu philosophy - Historical materialism - Historical revisionism - Historicism - Holism - Human exceptionalism - Humanism - Humanistic naturalism - Hasidism I Idealism - Identityism - Ideological criticism - Ignosticism - Illegalism - Illumination school - Incontinence - Individualism - Indian logic - Indian philosophy - Indonesian philosophy - Induction / Inductionism - Informal logic - Innatism - Instrumental rationality - Instrumentalism - Integrity - Intellectualism - Interactionism (philosophy of mind) - Internalism - Interventionism - Intuitionism - Iranian philosophy - Irrealism - Islamic ethics - Islamic philosophy J Jainism - Japanese philosophy - Jewish philosophy - Juche - Judeo-Islamic philosophies (800 - 1400) - Just war theory K Kaizen - Kantianism - Kashmir Shaivism - Korean philosophy L Leaderless resistance - Legalism - Liberalism - Libertarianism (metaphysics) - Libertarianism - Literary criticism - Literary theory - Logic / Informal logic - Logical atomism - Logical inclusion - Logical positivism - Logicians - Logicism - Logic in China - Logic in Islamic philosophy M Machiavellianism - Manicheism - Marxism - Materialism - Mathematical logic - Mazdakism - Medical ethics - Medieval philosophy - Medievalism - Mentalism - Mereological nihilism - Meta-philosophy - Metaphysics - Metaethics - Misology - Modernism - Modern Islamic philosophy - Mohism - Monism - Monogamy - Monotheism - Moral absolutism - Moral objectivism - Moral realism - Moral relativism - Moral skepticism - Multilateralism - Mysticism N Naïve realism - Naturalism - Negationism - Neo-Confucianism - Neo-Hegelianism - Neo-Kantianism - Neoplatonism - Neo-Scholasticism - Neotaoism - Neuroethics - Neurophilosophy - Neurotheology - New Age - New realism - New Thought - New Wittgenstein - New World Order (conspiracy theory) - Neutral monism - Nihilism - Nominalism - Nondualism - Non-philosophy O Objective idealism - Objectivism (Ayn Rand) - Occam's razor - Occasionalism - Omnivariance - Ontology - Ontotheology - Open individualism - Opportunism - Optimism - Organicism - Orientalism P Pacifism - Paganism - Pakistani philosophy - Pancritical rationalism - Pandeism - Panentheism - Panpsychism - Pantheism - Paradigm - 'Pataphysics - Pay it forward - Perennial philosophy - Perfectionism - Peripatetic - Personalism - Perspectivism - Pessimism - Phenomenalism - Phenomenology - Philosophical anthropology - Philosophical Satanism - Philosophy of art - Philosophy of artificial intelligence - Philosophy of action - Philosophy of biology - Philosophy of business - Philosophy of Common Sense - Philosophy of copyright - Philosophy of economics - Philosophy of education - Philosophy of history - Philosophy of information - Philosophy of language - Philosophy of logic - Philosophy of love - Philosophy of mathematics - Philosophy of mind - Philosophy of nature - Philosophy of neuroscience - Philosophy of perception - Philosophy of physics - Philosophy of psychology - Philosophy of religion - Philosophy of sex - Philosophy of science - Philosophy of social science - Philosophy of space and time - Philosophy of war - Physicalism - Physical ontology - Platonic realism - Platonism - Pluralism - Political philosophy - Polygamy - Positivism - Postanalytic philosophy - Post-structuralism - Posthumanism - Post-materialism - Post-modernism - Practical reason - Pragmatism - Praxis school - Premillenialism - Presentism - Process philosophy - Progressivism - Property dualism - Proselytism - Pseudophilosophy - Psychological Egoism - Pure practical reason - Pure reason - Pyrrhonian skepticism - Pythagoreanism Q Qualia - Quantumism - Quietism - R Racism - Raëlism - Rastafari - Rationalism - Realism - Reconstructivism - Reductionism - Reductive materialism - Reformational philosophy - Reification - Relativism - Relevance logic - Religious humanism - Religious philosophy - Reliabilism - Renaissance humanism - Romanian philosophy - Romanticism - Russian philosophy S Sabellianism - Scandal - Scholasticism - Scientific Development Concept - Scientism - Secret society - Secular humanism - Semantic holism - Sensualism - Sexualism - Sexism - Shamanism - Sikhism - Simulism - Singularitarianism - Skepticism - Social business - Social philosophy - Solipsism - Sophism - Spiritualism - Stoicism - Structuralism - Subjective idealism - Subjectivism - Sufi metaphysics - Śūnyatā - Supersessionism - Supervenience - Surrealism - Survivalism - Synoptic philosophy - Systems philosophy T Taoism - Tautology - Teleology - Tetralemma - Theism - Thelema - Theology - Theosophy - Traditionalist School - Transcendent Theosophy (al-Hikmat al-Muta’liyah) - Transcendentalism - Transcendental Perspectivism - Transhumanism - Transmodernism - Type physicalism U Unilateralism - Universalism - Universal reconciliation - Utilitarian Bioethics - Utilitarianism - Utopianism V Value judgement - Value-pluralism - Value theory - Verificationism - Victorianism - Vienna Circle - Virtue ethics - Vishishtadvaita - Vitalism - Voluntaryism W Wahdat-ul-Wujood - Wahdat-ul-Shuhud - Western philosophy - Wiccan Y Yekishim Z Zen - Zoroastrianism - Zurvanism See also *Category:Philosophical movements *Philosophers *Philosophy *Philosophy of life *Philosophy of psychology *Religious beliefs *World view Philosophies Category:Philosophies Category:Thinking